In a recent generation of audio mixing console, 16 audio channels can be processed, for example. Said audio channels are mono channels. In such a device, the processing of the audio channels is performed by a DSP processor (digital signal processor). For this purpose, all the channels have been digitized with the aid of one or more A/D converters. The digital audio data firstly pass into a memory unit, from which they are transported as required to the DSP processor. The processed data are distributed to the various loudspeakers via a D/A converter unit or prepared for outputting via digital or analogue interfaces. The outputting of Dolby Digital 5:1 surround sound signals alone necessitates six different mono channels as the DA outputs. The DVD-Audio sampling method uses a word width with 24-bit resolution (dynamic range) and a sampling rate of 96 kHz. The transmission of the six channels from the DSP processor to an output circuit, which is realized for example as an FPGA component in the mixing console that is to be considered, is correspondingly complex. A TDM method (time division multiplex) has proved worthwhile for this data transmission. 16 mono channels each having 32-bit data words can be transmitted simultaneously in the TDM data frame. The transmission of a TDM data frame takes up the time of 1/48 000 second. The corresponding wire interface comprises a clock line, a frame synchronization line and two unidirectional, bit-serial data transmission lines. Although such wired interfaces are rather insusceptible to errors, there is nevertheless a problem in the data transmission.